


The fanfiction fanfiction pt 2

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Forest Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh and Tyler read some more fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeshow_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/gifts), [OtakuZombie16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuZombie16/gifts).



> There had to be a part two.
> 
> Also forest fic triggers and spoilers here!!

"I thought we said we weren't gonna read anymore of this."

"I HAVE to know how the forest fic ends." Tyler grabbed the laptop.

"Um. .it ends with you burning to death in a tree house." Josh shut the door behind him.

"Stop it..!" Tyler looked at Josh almost crying.

"Sorry Ty-guy."

"I need to find a part two."

Josh sat on the bed next to Tyler as he got on archive of our own and searches

_the forest fic part two_

"see that's not a lot of results." Josh looks at the laptop.

"61..is kinda a lot." Tyler scrolls through the stories untill he stops at one.

"This is not what I had planned..."

"By slowmo_waitwot"

"What kind of a name is that?" Tyler rolls his eyes scrolling down two page.

"Wait Tyler-" Josh puts his hand on Tyler's. "It says inspired by the forest fic. It's even gifted to solochaos."

"Uhg fine we'll read it." 

"You said you wanted a part two." Josh smiles taking his hand off of Tyler's.

He clicked on the storie then it loads up.

_Josh is left behind by Tyler, who took his own life by setting fire to the tree house they once used for safety. He misses Tyler greatly..but he's also upset that he got left behind._

"Aww." Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler.

"Joshhhhhh.." Tyler grit his teeth blushing.

"You know you like it."

"Fine..."

 "You're not really  _in_ this story so I'll read it." 

"Go ahead Josh."

_"Josh stands up, hearing the chorus of gasps in the room, the mutters that reek of orange-green-purple."_

"descriptive much?" Tyler looks at Josh then back at the screen.

"I didn't write this."

"Just keep reading.."

_"He goes up there, and looks at their faces, the sea of various expressions. C mayor lips opened and words flowed from him like a rushing river._

_My name is Josh Dun and I was Tyler's best friend."_

"Woah deep." Tyler looks at Josh. "You ok there buddy?"

"What?" Josh snapped back into reality and looked at Tyler.

"You ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I am. Let's keep reading."

* * *

 L _ater_

"Woah..." Tyler shook his head looking at Josh who was teary-eyed. 

"I can't." He got up and walked out of the room. 

 "Josh!!"

Tyler walked out of the room then found Josh in the bathroom crying.

"Jishwa what happened?"

"Nothing...that story.."

"It got to you?"

Josh nods tears flowing down his face.

"Joshua it'll be ok." Tyler came in and cuddled him. "It'll be ok frend."

"Tyler I was real the whole time, but you killed yourself for me then I drowned myself..."

"Josh..shh I'm sorry I looked it up..let's just forget about that story and read somthing else kay?"

Josh looked up at Tyler.

"Ok." *sniffle*

"I love you Joshuah." Tyler pecked him on the cheek then carried him back to his room.

"I have a story that'll make you feel all better."

"What it's called?"

"Innocent High."

"Innocent High? That sounds like an anime."

"Well it's not. It's a fanfiction by Deeshow_2020 and OtakuZombie16."

Josh laid in bed next to Tyler.

"How'd you find it?"

Tyler pauses.

"I just did."

There was no way in the world Tyler was gonna tell the truth.

He was looking up smut to read.

Tyler's not as innocent as he looks.

"Ok here it is. Innocent High by Deeshow_2020 and OtakuZombie16

"Oh look I'm a sex ed teacher haha."

 Tyler squinted his eyes.

"And once again I'm a shy Lil kid that has a crush on you."

"Well that's because you are a little innocent kid." Josh smiled.

"I'm not innocent. We both know that." Tyler raises his eyebrows purring.

"Oh yes you are a dirty slut."

Tyler looked at Josh.

"Start reading and stop turning me on."

 "Ok ok.

_Today's lesson plan is how to give a rim job_

_Bury my face in your ass and beat me till your cock throbs_

_From,_

_Your one true love."_

that sentence alone made Josh's cock twitch.

 "I like this story."

"I knew you would let's keep reading."

* * *

_Later_

"Where are you guys at?? Why aren't you in my class??"

"They're planning something. I know it."

"But I guess we'll have to wait until They update." Josh sighed sitting up.

"Honestly this is probably my Favorite fanfiction."

"Yes this Deeshow_2020 and OtakuZombie16 they are good. They describe me well."

"They do a pretty good job I will admit." Tyler smiles then pecks Josh on the lips.

"Ya know..what if someone was writing a fanfiction about us?"

"Um...Yeah Josh what do you think we've been reading this whole time?"

"No I mean a fanfiction about us reading fanfiction." Josh looked at Tyler.

"That's kind of redundant." Tyler makes a face.

"What if everything we just did was just a fanfiction someone wrote?" Josh's eyes got wide.

"Well then that's awkward."

"What if out whole life was just a fanfiction someone's writing???"

"Josh stop talking." Tyler got up shaking his head  "I've got a migraine from thinking about that."

"I-i-i I've got a migraine And my pain will range from up, down And sideways Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will Always be better than Sundays Cause Sundays are my sucide days." 

"Joshua," 

"Yes?" Josh smiles.

"I don't know why they always seem so Dismal." Tyler smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that ending was.
> 
> It's cute I guess :3


End file.
